The present invention concerns a procedure for winding a wrapper around a piece of goods.
The invention further concerns apparatus as for winding a wrapper around a piece of goods.
In addition, the invention concerns a package for winding a wrapper around a piece of goods.
In prior art procedures and apparatus are known in which the product or goods conveyed to a wrapping station is enshrouded in a wrapper by winding material from a wrapper roll around the goods, the wrapper being cut off and seamed after the wrapping step.
Furthermore, in prior art wrapping procedures and apparatus are known in which the wrapper roll is kept stationary and the goods to be wrapped is rotated, thus winding wrapper material upon the goods, and the wrapper being ultimately cut off and seamed.
In addition, a procedure and apparatus are known in which in the wrapping machine a top film is spread out upon the upper part of the goods; reference is made to the publicizing print FI-80418. In said reference a procedure and apparatus is disclosed in which the wrapping machine is provided with a top film unit, arranged to spread out a top film over the product which is being packaged and to cut the top film off to desired dimension.
The problem encountered in procedures and apparatus of prior art is that of achieving a package which holds firmly together. When for instance roofing felt rolls standing vertically on a load pallet are enshrouded in a wrapper, the package cannot be made firm enough by any procedure of prior art. Furthermore, when a bag-like shrink film is used, a problem is posed by the shrinking and tightening of this bag in the corners of the package, the rolls positioned in the corners being urged towards the centre of the package and the rolls on the sides tending to b displaced outward. This causes a tendency of the package to fall apart, whereby its handling becomes cumbersome. The package must moreover be handled with care, and this contributes to make its handling a slow job.